


8 Robots And A Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Baby, Chaos, Child, Children, Robot Masters - Freeform, awesomeness, robot dads, taking care of children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Second Liners were only expecting to relax on a saturday, but when they find a baby at their porchstep, they have to take care of her. Chaos Ensues.
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

It was a normal Saturday, the second liners were all sitting on the floor looking lazy when the doorbell rang. They laid on the floor not moving an inch. 

“Alright, who is gonna get the door?” Flash Man asked.

“mmmmn not me. I'm vibin.” Quick man said as the others simultaneously agreed. Flash Man stretched before smiling.

“Yeah, me too…”

Then all of a sudden crying could be heard.

“Guys, do you hear crying?” Heat Man asked as the others shrugged. 

“Just ignore it, it's probably the neighbors…” Quick Man said as he turned down his audio receptors. And relaxed. 

The crying continued as Flash Man got up. 

“I dunno Quick maybe we should check it out…” Flash Man said as Quick Man waved his hand dismissively, and looked the other way.

“Not I-- You go ahead… Baldie.” Quick Man smirked. 

“I'm not Bal--You know what? Hair is overrated anyways.” Flash Man states going towards the door. He opened the door and what he saw there shocked him. It was a baby, he picked up the small infant and brought it inside. 

“Guys, there's something I need to show you…” Everyone but Quick turned towards him.

“So… That's your kid?” Quick Man snapped his neck towards Flash Man with shock.

“Hold on! A baby!? Flash I didn't know you had any illegitimate children!” Quick Man teases as Flash Man grits his teeth. 

“It's not mine, I found them outside on our porch!” Flash Man said as Quick Man laughed.

“You make me laugh!  _ YOU _ think I can believe such a lie?! My names Quick Man not  _ Stupid Man _ .” Quick Man said as Flash Man sighs. 

“You are stupid sometimes.” Flash Man responds as Quick Man looked mildly offended, and was prepared to walk up to Flash Man to beat the living shit out of him.

“You're fucking pathetic!” Quick Man said as Metal, Wood and Air Man held him back.

“Guys stop fighting we should decide what to do with this baby.” Metal Man said.

“I say we keep her.” 

“Heat Man. How are we going to care for a baby when we're barely even capable of caring for ourselves?” Flash Man asked.

“We can try!” Heat Man said as Everyone sighed.

“Ok, we'll keep them.” 

Heat Man cheers. 


	2. Chapter 2

They did not know how to take care of a baby, at all. Damn it! They didn't know what to do. They were at each other's throats, Quick Man was milking the insults though.

“Your all are so fucking irresponsible! Metal Man's too sharp, Heat Man is too little, Flash Man is too bald, Bubble Man can  _ BARELY _ get around, Crash Man has drills, Air Man will probably get the baby sick, Wood Man is just too splintery and me… I'm way too fast to be tied down with a baby!” Quick Man said, as the others began to argue the baby crawls away from the madness. She decided to crawl out the open door. The shrill cries of an infant rang through the room. They turned to see a video player on the floor and Heat over the video player and were confused. 

“Where's the baby at?” Heat Man asked as the others shrugged. 

“Wait… We better find her!” Metal Man said running outside Quick Man just tsked as he sat down on the couch not caring anymore.

“You guys go ahead, I would rather not go there.” Quick Man said as Flash Man growls.

“This is stupid! You're soooooo irresponsible! We agreed to make a pact! You can't just drop out! This isn't a one man job! It takes all 8 of us to care for a human baby!” Flash Man yells, as the others left out of the room to go look for the unnamed baby.

“I don't care, Flash, was it my idea to raise a little shit until it's 18?” Quick Man asked as Flash Man grits his teeth. 

“You're so fucking selfish Quick, you dare call us irresponsible. When  _ you're  _ the one that's irresponsible. You barely even want to help us! I've had enough of your shit.” Flash Man said.

“Well, then if you've had enough then leave! Go find the fucking brat. I honestly could care less.” Quick Man said, Flash Man gets up and goes to find the unnamed baby. Quick Man could care less, he put up with his brother's shit for years and having to take care of a baby was the last straw. He laid in the recliner in front of the TV groaning because he knew once they found the “brat” he had to deal with Flash’s shit some more. He thought that this baby was ruining things around the house. He dozed off.

_____________________________________________

Flash Man caught up to Crash Man looking for the baby. Yet the others were split up, so it was just Crash and Flash looking for the small infant.

“There you are, Flash! What took you long?” Crash Man asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Quick Man's selfish ass decided not to come, he called the baby a brat and a little shit.” Flash Man said.

Crash Man nodded.

“Quick Man is stubborn anyways so it's hard for him to get to listen to reason or any for that matter. No matter how much you tell him he won't listen to you. It's a one sided argument on our end.” Crash Man said as Flash sighed.

“I know, it's just… something bothers me when he treats us like shit. He thinks he's so important and stuck up.” Flash Man vents as he sighed. 

“...” Crash Man thinks.

“I fuckin hate him!” Flash Man yells. “He thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants but that's not the case!” Flash rants.

“Bro, calm down!” Crash Man finally says. 

“Your right I should calm down. I am sorry I just took it too far, I couldn't help myself. I apologize…” Flash Man apologizes as Crash Man smiled. 

“It's ok.” Crash Man placed a drill on his back.

_____________________________________________

“Cmon Bubble! We have to find her!” Metal Man ran as Bubble Man

pouted.

“You know I can't run! Or walk…” 

“oh yeah” 

Metal Man grabbed his brother Bubble Man and threw him into the car


End file.
